


our violent delights (& our violent ends);

by courageofthestars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageofthestars/pseuds/courageofthestars
Summary: "I can see why he loved you." the copy murmured, a mockingly sad smile at his lips.or in which you realize connor was right to try and keep you away.





	our violent delights (& our violent ends);

The cold bit angrily at your skin as you lay on the cold marble, your blood pooling slowly around your waist. Was this how you were going to die? Helpless as the love of your life was forced to watch you on his knees? Your breathing was ragged as you placed a hand desperately to one of your many wounds, doing your best to press down to stop the flow. But where the bleeding stopped in one wound, it got worse in another. You would momentarily pause the bleeding from the gunshot at your hip, only for an upsurge of blood to come from the second above it.

“Please,” you could hear him cry, sorrow and desperation gripping through his tone.

You could feel the blood slowly drip down your sides, a steady stream of death forming a small river. You could already tell that even if the aggressor let Connor come to you, you would still die. Humans were a fragile kind, they broke too easily and maybe that was why the android was doing it. Maybe he took some sick joy in watching your body fail to keep you alive. A part of you began to wish you had listened to Hank and left Cyberlife tower when you had a chance, now he was dead, lifeless eyes locked in an endless stare upward, mouth still shaped in the way from when he had screamed for you to run. You were next. You wished you could survive this, you wished more than anything in the world that you could deprive this bastard the satisfaction of watching the light leave your eyes. Even if you died seconds after, just once, you wanted to see it.

You pulled your hand away from your wounds, wiggling your fingers as you gazed awfully at the crimson that painted you skin. With a confused look, you turned your hand, glaring at the stark difference. You were getting paler by the second, a sickly, death defying tone that brought bile to the back of your throat. Throughout all the pain, what hurt the most was the face behind the gun. He looked like Connor, down to the displaced hairs at his forehead but he wasn’t Connor. 

You had known that the minute his hand found your waist. Connor, your Connor, held you gently like you were porcelain. His fingers never applied pressure, and his touches were always featherlight on your skin. You typically had to focus to realize he was even there at all. But this android, this copy cat was the opposite. He had strung an arm around you tightly, gently yet firmly yanking you toward him like a boa constrictor pulled in a mouse. While Connors hold was all soft, rounded corners, his were all sharp edges.

But you were already trapped by then, the imposter already pulling his gun on Hank and forcing the two out of the shadows.

He still held the gun pointed to your Connor, finger twitching by the trigger as though he wished Connor to move so he could blow him into pieces. That was something you had already gotten to deprive him of. He had put two rounds in Hank, once in the chest and the other in the stomach before whirling on Connor. You had miraculously broken free of his grip, throwing yourself in front of the one you loved just as the liar had sprung two more shots, all finding their home inside of you and not the android behind you. The copy had seemed disappointed when it happened, then his eyes lit up as Connor went to go to you crumpling body, firing a shot by his foot before demanding him to move away.

“You’re going to watch her die, and then I’ll kill you.” He had spat.

“You’ll die for this,” You heard Connor snarl, hatred aching in his tone. You had never heard it before, and it sent chills down your spine because you truthfully didn’t doubt that. If he couldn’t save you, you could bet your ass that Connor would die before he couldn’t avenge you.

For moments now, the world had been blurring, no matter how hard you blinked it remained in the same downward spiral. Slowly, you didn’t feel the ache of your gunshot wounds, or the bruises on your neck, or the split lip that adorned your face. You were sinking into a numb oblivion, you could understand everything that was happening, hear perfectly fine, but you were barely alive.

“She’s already dying because of your idiocy, Connor. Do you really want to add your body to the count?”

He was a smug asshole, you began to realize as he moved the gun to aim to your battered body again. He spoke of your life as if it were nothing, like your death made absolutely no difference in his eyes. You knew it didn't. You also knew that was another reason he could never be your Connor.

The fake didn’t look at you, but the gun barely a foot from your face said enough. And then he finally looked down at you, pity was gracing his features. “It’s a shame, really, I was rather hoping she wouldn’t have shown up, such a waste of a pretty face,” As he spoke, a cold hand came to rest at your cheek, and your own bloodied limb pulled against it, weakly trying to pry his touch away like it were poison. His touch remained, and you only wound up smearing blood on your cheeks and in your hair.

And then it happened.

You didn’t know what caused it, but Connor rushed his copy, going to tackle him before the android minutely avoided the attack, skipping slightly to the side. He fired another shot, inches away from your skull before yelling some sort of warning to Connor, and then he smiled. He had another, likely sickening idea. The android looked at you, eyes focusing and running over your wounds before smirking, looking back to Connor.

“According to my diagnostics, Detective Y/L/N has little over five minutes to live,” He informed, pausing as his eyes came back to you, his foot roughly jabbing you wounds. she let out a cry, tears welling in your eyes as you curled in on yourself, your vision clearing before growing fuzzy from the pain. “Would you like to console her in her final moments? Or end her pain?”

The silence that followed was deafening, but your breaths were still audible as your wide, pupil blown eyes looked down. Your blood stained the Cyberlife warehouse floor, along with the white shoe of one of the idle androids. There was a stiff tension in the room, an invisible clock chiming down your final moments. Desperately, you turned your head at the sound of whirring, yelling in the distance. You knew the sound, someone was coming down the elevator.

You heard the skid of slacks against the marble, and then Connor was at your side. His hand slipped under yours, tightly gripping it before placing his other over it. You couldn’t identify the look in his eyes. Sorrow, despair and dread didn’t come close to it, it was like without speaking he was begging you not to go.

For the first time since this started, you felt fearful tears well in your eyes. You didn’t want to die.

"Let me go," Your voice is soft now, it's loving and promising all the same. The tone is broken, but there's still a sliver of you left. Connor has to fight himself to hold off a smile, of course there was still fight in you. But that left the model with a software breaking question, why were you giving up so easy? He shakes his head, and is met with a nod. "You have to, people are coming, and they'll kill you."

He knew it, you knew it. Everyone there knew it, but for a moment, just for a moment, Connor pretended it was just them. Just you. "Please, Connor, let me go."

The elevator opened with a hiss, and instantly you heard boots booming on the tiles, rifles being loaded and bullets entering chambers. You tilted your head up, easily meeting the eyes of Connors copy. Your gaze is nothing but hate, a burning, bitter sensation as you regard the smirk on the androids features. How foolish you were to think they could outsmart them, he was likely thinking.

Without a second’s notice, he's lifting his leg, roughly kicking Connor away from you, and Connor skids on his back, sliding from your blood on the tile, where he's roughly pulled to his knees by three guards. You choke, whether it's on your own blood or your breath you are not sure, but what you are sure of is the gun to the androids head. Your arms outstretched, fingers desperately trying to find Connor before there’s a force on your chest.

You are forced to once again look at your lovers copy. "You see, girl. This is what happens when you try to change the world." His words are punctuated with a gunshot, you turn your head to watch Connor crumble, thirium leaking from a hole in his forehead. A scream leaves your lips as you turn your head again to the copy, Connors eyes looking down at your. For a moment, you swear you can see love in them.

"I can see why he loved you." The copy murmured, a mockingly sad smile at his lips before he pulled the trigger, and your own frail body goes slack.


End file.
